Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection apparatus, selection method, and storage medium which select an output pixel from an input pixel forming an input image.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of computer vision, processing called feature point detection (or feature point extraction) is available. According to “Detection of Feature Points for Computer Vision” (Journal of IEICE, Vol. 87, No. 12, pp. 1043-1048, 2004) and “Gradient-based Image Local Features” (Journal of JSPE, Vol. 77, No. 12, pp. 1109-1116, 2011), various schemes such as the Harris operator scheme and the FAST scheme are available.
As an application of feature point detection, the motion of feature points is obtained from an image including the motion of camera shake is obtained to perform camera shake correction processing.
In addition, feature points are detected from a stereo image constituted by two, right and left images, and a three-dimensional image can be formed from relative positions of feature point pairs matching between images. In addition, feature point detection can also be applied to image search and image recognition.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0275711 (A1) describes a method of setting a detection target count and narrowing down a feature point detection count to a target count in accordance with the reliabilities (to be referred to as feature scores hereinafter) of the detected feature points.
In the feature point detection method of narrowing down the feature point detection count to the target count in accordance with the feature point scores, when the feature points are narrowed down in a scan order to obtain equal feature point scores, matching performance in matching the feature points may degrade.